


Light Me Up

by moonandroses



Series: Fictober 2018 [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Meeting, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger warning: Attemptive of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandroses/pseuds/moonandroses
Summary: Irene is burnt out and tired of life.Day 8: First Meetings.





	Light Me Up

_This is worthless. This life is worthless. I can’t go on… I just can’t live no more._

Irene left the building, hair and soul black as coal, triggering thoughts all over her mind. Her days had come to an end, was the first she thought after being fired of her countless job. She had spent almost every year of her adulthood surviving, not living, trying to find meaning in her life, trying to solve everything out, not giving up when the puzzle that life was got too tricky. She always gave her all, but she was paid dust over and over again.

She remembered her parents, in Daegu, proud of a daughter she wasn’t anymore. Her friends, her colleagues, her lovers. One by one everyone left after getting to know her, after seeing that behind her beautiful mask, there was nothing but raw pain and sadness. No one wanted to deal with a sick mind like hers. No one really tried, either.

It’s not like she hadn’t tried to go on. To bottle her feelings up and pretend everything was okay.

It’s not like she didn’t want to live, but everything around her just depicted an empty and meaningless life. If everyone had left her, shouldn’t she leave once and for all?

She guided his steps to the bridge near her house, slowly, almost crawling. She looked at the people that passed next to her, not even catching a glipmse of her, unrecognizable faces that looked the same to the young girl. A thousand stories behind each pair of eyes, yet hers were dull and gloomy.

She prayed. With every step she took, she prayed someone would stop her and tell her to live, tell her everything was gonna be okay. She took another step. A boy looked at her but quickly avoided her eyes. Another step. No one. Another one. She just needed one person, just one person, and she wouldn’t do it. Just one. She prayed, she screamed inside. She fought, she cried. One more step. _Please. Just please. I don’t wanna die…_. Tears fell like a waterfall of sorrow. She had already arrived to her destination.

Resignation filled her up like an empty cup, knowing this was the final chapter of her brief story. The winter cold froze her up the bone, but she didn’t care anymore. Darkness had taken over the sky as much as it’d taken over her heart. The bridge was deserted, there wasn’t a soul around, that part of the town had been desolated even before she moved there. She liked it, though, the peace and quiet. With tears all over her face, she looked over the rail of the bridge. The river flowed down the mountain, unbothered by her sinning thoughts, indifferent to the pain she suffered.

She passed a leg through it.

Then the other one.

When she realized, she was already sitting on the edge of the abyss. She mumbled a small prayer, for her parents, who'd raised her and loved her even when she was undeserving. She looked at the sky one last time, teary-eyed, but still smiling, and started pushing herself to the void…

when she heard a voice.

“Oh, my god. Please, don’t do it. Please, don’t jump. No, no, no, no, please.” Words hit Irene like a truck, who fastly looked at the voice’s origin. A beautiful short girl with blonde hair was running towards her, her voice quaky and full of concerns. But it was her eyes, her deep blue eyes, what really shocked Irene. All she could see there was determination, strong-willingness. Willingness… to save her?

The unknown girl slowered her steps when she approached Irene, more catious now. “Thank god you listened to me. You don’t know me and I don’t know you, but please… Please. Don’t jump. Why don’t you reach my hand, will you?” She offered her hand to Irene slowly but firmly, like a shelter in the middle of a storm.

Irene unconsciously lifted her hand to hold hers, but when she realized, she moved it back, and with the saddest expression the blonde girl had ever seen, she shook her head, denying the offering. The girl didn’t give it up, though. “I don’t know what is tormenting you, but we can solve it. There’s a way out, there’s always a way out, and if not, we will work it out. Take my hand, please. Let’s be happy together.” Wendy moved carefully and within a few steps, she was right behind her. Irene still didn’t offer her hand, but for the first time, she talked aloud: “W-Why do you care, a-anyway? Why are you being this nice to a person you don’t know?”

And without expecting it, she noticed two hands hugging her from the tummy, the unknown girl’s head resting on Irene’s back. “I have a feeling you’d do the same if I were you”, she mumbled in response.

Slowly, the girl helped Irene get down the rail and both of them fell on their knees to the cold pavement. Snow was starting to pile up all along the neglected road. Irene could feel the shivers of the other girl, who did her best to hide them, what made Irene giggle behind her tears. “I’m Wendy”, the girl said with a sincere smile. “I-Irene”, she answered weakly. “I’m Irene”.

Wendy wiped her tears with her cold hand and smiled at her. “You’re so brave, Irene. Thank you for giving life another chance. Truly, thank you.” Looking at her with an endearing expression, she pressed their hands together. “You know, my mum used to sing me a song that always helped me during the roughest moments of my life. Do you want to hear it?” The toughest of the fights was still taking place inside of Irene. The evil and the saint. Life and death. Still, she nodded.

Still holding her hand, Wendy pressed it on her chest, closed her eyes and started singing with the most mesmerizing voice Irene had ever heard:

_You better know, I draw each day following the bright light._

_You better know, there’s a world that’s been waiting for you as you are._

_So are you ready or not? Don’t let go of this moment because time is flying by._

_You better know, I will always be by your side._

By the point Wendy had stopped singing, Irene couldn’t take it anymore. She started crying and sobbing loudly, feelings exploding the bottles where they had been caged for years. Wendy leaned onto her and they melted into a warm and comforting hug.

Irene’s fight was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! We'll collectively forget about days 6 and 7 (lack of inspiration happened). I hope you can enjoy this fic, though I know it's a rough one. Take care of yourselves and your friends, your mental health matters. Have a nice day, folks.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at @MrUndead19.


End file.
